Destiny
by Amy Cahill
Summary: When Edward cheats on and leaves Bella in the Volturi's throne room,Aro Volturi helps her get over him, and find love again. But what happens when Bella finds out about his mate? Aro/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Hey, what's up? Thanks for reading my story, you rock. This is totally Aro/Bella. If you're an Edward fan, you might not want to read this. So.... Yeah... Before I make myself look any stupider, READ!!!!

Bella's POV

I clung to Edward's arm as he, Alice, and I were led, apparently to see Vampire Royalty. It was kind of sad, because even though Edward and I were finally together again, it wouldn't be for long. After all, most people who went to see the Volturi wound up 6 feet under with a pice of stone over their cold, lifeless bodies. I looked at Edward's perfect, expressionless face. I clung tighter to him. He patted my back and looked reassuringly at me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise." He murmured softly.

We were led towards a beautiful wood door. I knew that past this door sat Aro, Marcus, and if I were to die today, at I least I'd die in my angel's arms.

The doors were pushed open, and we walked in. I looked around the room, which had an old fashioned look to it. Then I looked at the three people sitting in the thrones. The one sitting on the right had white hair, and cruel, blood red . The one on the left had jet black hair and red eyes, an looked bored. Marcus. The one in the middle was easily the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall, had long, black hair and timeless, milky red eyes. Aro. I stood there, amazed at his beauty, when Caius cleared his throat, breaking me from my spell.

"Ah, the Cullens, and look, their little human pet." He said boredly.

"Caius," Aro scolded in a deep,perfect voice, "Don't be so negative. It's a good thing the Cullens and Isabella are here. If they agree they could make a good addition to us." He looked at me, his gaze meeting mine. My cheeks flushed, and my heart beat quickly. Aro chuckled and looked away.

"NO!" Edward roared, his eyes flaming angrily. I bit my lip and nervously looked to see if Aro was angry. To my surprise, he looked on calmly, and a bit amusedly at Edward.

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Edward. You see, Isabella knows too much. You will have to choose between two things. One is to turn Isabella into a vampire, or we will have her to eat. She does smell... rather appetizing." He stepped closer to me, until he was right in front of me and took my hand. I shivered at his touch.

Edward looked calmly at him, and replied. "Then this is where we part, Aro." He took Alice's arm and began pulling her towards the door. Shock and Hurt pulsed through me. I pulled my hand away from Aro's grip and ran towards Edward, grabbing his arm.

"Edward... I thought... you loved me..." My voice had gone quieter with every word.

He spun around, and looked coldly at me. To my surprise, he laughed. "Do you honestly believe I could love someone as pathetic and plain as you? Ha! No, I was simply intrigued with the fact that I could not read your mind. And besides I already found someone that was much more beautiful and perfect than you."

I stared up at him through teary eyes. "W-who?"

"Kristine Stawert."(A/N Get it?)

Kristine was the new girl at Forks high. She was beautiful, and smart, and... perfect.

I tried again. " B-B-but I saved your life..."

"Stupid Girl, did you think I was in any real danger? Now let go of me."

My hand dropped to my side numbly. Edward dragged Alice out of the room. The doors slammed shut behind them. I fell to my knees and sobbed. The vampires around me murmured.

"Poor girl."

"What a jerk."

Right now I didn't care. I heard someone walk over to me. I instantly knew it was Aro.

"J-just kill me now. Pl-p-please..."

He sighed softly and picked me up bridal style. He smelt sweet, with a dangerous edge.

"No...No." He began to walk to wards the doors, which immediatly opened for him. He began to walk down a hall, then up a flight of stairs. He stopped in front of a door, and then opened it, to show a room with a canopy bed. He put me down on it. He smiled sympathetically.

"Isabella, I'm sorry for ... what happened. But, I do have a question for you. Would you like to become... one of us?"

He meant a vampire, I knew that. I knew if I said yes, I would leave everything that had happened to me before behind, and start over. A new .

I looked at him calmly. "Yes."

He looked happy." Perfect. I'm sorry, but this may hurt." He put his lips to my neck, and bit down. I screamed, and fell back onto the bed. Aro's gaze towards me was full of pain. He sat next to me, murmuring apologies.

3 Days Later

The pain had begin to ease now. All I could hear was my slowly fading heart beat.

Thud

Thud

Thud

Silence.

I sat up and blinked. I looked around in shock. Everything was so bright, and clear. I looked at Aro, whose eyes were closed, and looked deep in thought. He looked much more handsome than I could have imagined anyone could look.

"Aro. Aro. Aro!" I hissed, shocked at the bell like quality of my voice now. There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat.

Aro blinked.

He looked at me, his eyes widening.

"Isabella? Is that you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It's Bella by the way."

"Is- No, Bella. You're... Beautiful."

"No I'm not. I never was, will be, or am beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Bella... " He murmured, He brought his face so close to mine, it was only an inch away from mine.

"You are the single most beautiful vampire, and human, woman that has ever graced this planet with her prescence. Never forget that."He looked into my eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him even closer, until our lips were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his wound around my waist.

"Bella," He whispered, when we had pulled apart to catch our breath.

"Bella, I-"

I broke him off with another kiss.

He pulled away.

"Bella, you need to hunt." He whispered urgently.

"I don't care." I mumbled..

"Yes, well, I do." He sighed.

"Fine."

He took my hand and helped me stand.

"Can you walk, or would you like me to carry you again?" He asked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

I tossed a pillow at him. "Shut up." I muttered.

He laughed, and I was shocked at how amazing it sounded.

"Come, angel." He murmured.

I smiled and took his outstreched arm.

We walked down the stairs, and back to the room we had first met.

Lined up were a line of human tourists, looking around and talking to one another.

Aro looked at me. "Take your pick."

I frowned, but then relaxed. I had wanted a new life. Anyways, I was a vampire. I needed to survive, and this was one of the ways I had to.

I saw a handsome male with green eyes and bronze hair, who vaguely reminded me of Edward.

"That one." I pointed to him.

He looked over, and nodded, perhaps seeing the similarity between him and Edward. "Very well."

I walked over to him, and pushed him to the ground. Then I bit down on his neck, and began to suck his blood. Delicious

When I was done, I stood up and brushed myself off. I took Aro's hand again, and felt something warm pulse through my body. I looked at him, who looked perfectly natural. I looked at him again and frowned. I pulled my hand away, and walked over to Jane, because she was the closest to me. I took her hand, and every single one of her thoughts flashed through my mind.

"I saw your thoughts, when I touched your hand." I said to her.

Aro's head snapped up, and his eyes shone.

"Bella, I think we found out your powers. You are a shield, because I can't read your thoughts, and Jane's powers do not affect you, and you can copy other's powers, just by touching their hands. It is incredible."

I smiled up at him, then brought his face down to mine and kissed him, ignoring the gasps of all the vampires in the room.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Not So Perfect

Destiny

Not so Perfect

Hey, my 2nd chap in the same day!!!! YAY!!!!

Enjoy, before I look any more like a dork ;D.

I pulled away from Aro, smiling, but not for long. My smile faded when I saw his hard expression.

"Bella, can you meet me in the library in about an hour? In the meantime, perhaps Jane can show you around." He looked at Jane, who nodded.

"Um, sure, Aro." I mumbled as Jane led me out of the room.

We walked in silence, until I finally mustered up the courage to ask her a question.

"Um, Jane?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why did Aro... y'know?" I stammered.

Jane sighed, then opened a door on her right. She pulled me into it.

"Bella... You know how vampires have things called 'mates'?" She used air quotes around the word mates.

"Uh.. Yes?" I didn't like where this was going.

'Well, Aro has one named Sulpicia. I've... heard he completely adores her."

My face was probably paler than usual. "He... married her?"

"Yeah. They had their.... ahem, honeymoon here. Really Loud, not something you want to hear. I'm sorry, Bella."

I straightened up. "No, no.... it's not your fault. I imagine she's very nice."

Jane snorted. "Yeah, nice. Total Bitch, but nice."

I looked at her, softly smiling. "Do you have any music here? I kind of want to remember what the 21st century is like."

"Yeah. Oh! Aro told me to get you this." She held out an i- pod, which I gratefully took.

I thanked her and she walked out.

I put the headphones in and turned it on, scrolling until I found the song I hoped was there.

Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, Im afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didnt give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just dont give up  
Im workin it out  
Please dont give in  
I wont let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, its plain to see  
that baby youre beautiful  
And its nothing wrong with you  
Its me Im a freak  
but thanks for lovin me  
Cause youre doing it perfectly  
There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldnt even try but I think  
you could save my life

I dry sobbed as I listened to the song. When it ended, I stood up, and began to look for the library.

I got there early, and picked out Romeo and Juliet, a favorite of mine, and began to read.

I almost didn't notice when someone sat down next to me.

"Bella..." Aro whispered.

I didn't look up. "Hello Aro. How is Sulpicia? I heard you too have.. a loud relationship."

He winced. "How did you?"

"Jane. Look if you didn't like me, you might as well have told me. Instead of leading me on."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but-"

"But What!?" Look, Aro, I don't need apologies. I'll be fine, besides you have don't need me."

And with that, I stood up and ran out of the library, ignoring Aro's cries for me to come back.

REVIEW!!


	3. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

It has been 2 weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, and 12 minutes since I last talked to Aro. I hadn't talked to anyone,really, except for Jane. She was my best friend, and at times seemed much more mature than her 12 years. After I had found out Aro had a mate, I had stayed in my room and dry sobbed. Aro had stayed outside my door, yelling and pleading with me to open my door, even threatining to knock it down. When he had tried, I pushed myself against the door, keeping it closed but just barely. I stayed there, until he finally gave up. Now, I mostly just did what I had to around the castle, and stayed in my room. I always put on a strong facade around everyone, but on the inside, I was dying, both physically and mentally.I hadn't hunted since I had been turned into a vampire, and I was much weaker then a newborn should have been.

I was brought out of my depressing thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella! "Open up, it's me, Jane!" Jane yelled.

I stood up, and opened the door.

"Hey, Jane, what's up?" I tried to look casual, as if everything was perfectly normal.

"How are you Bella? I mean, with...Aro?"

I inwardly winced. "What do you mean Jane? I'm Fine."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't pull that crap with me, Isabella Swan. You're miserable."

I sighed. "I am miserable. But what can I do about it? Aro has Sulpicia, who he loves. I'm not gonna break them up. End of Story." My voice broke on my last word.

Jane frowned. "Bella, Aro does love Sulpicia. But he loves you more. You don't see the look in his eyes that I, who has been with him for a long time, do. He needs you, as you need him." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Aro wants to see you in his room in about thirty minutes." She then walked out of the door.

I bit my lip, and closed my eyes. I already knew I would go. I had to sort things out with him. But I was nervous. My heart still was broken, and time doesn't heal all wounds...

Thirty Minutes Later

I walked down the hall, cursing myself for not asking Jane for directions. My scowl deepened as I turned the same corner for what must have been the fiftieth time, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"I wailed, my anger and frustration getting the best of me.

"It's okay, Bella. Are you... lost?" He snickered.

I looked up and glared at Alec. "Not helping."

"Sorry. What are you looking for?"

"Aro's room."

"Oh, it's the last room down the hall." He said, pointing at it helpfully.

"Thanks." I walked down the hall, until I reached the door Alec had pointed at.

I heard someone say in Italian, softly, "Arrivederci,amore mio." (A/N Translation: Goodbye, my love.)

If it could have, my dead heart would have been racing as I put my hand on the doorknob and turned to open the door.

My heart broke once again as I looked inside the room to see Aro kissing a beautiful blonde woman that seemed a much better match for Aro than I. Sulpicia.

REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Aro: Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

Destiny

Aro:Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

Hi! This is the last chap only from Aro's POV. I figured he needed to explain why he keeps breaking Bella's heart.

Aro's POV

I growled in frustration as I threw the book I had been trying to read against the wall.I had been trying to get my mind off of Bella, but all the more had the book reminded me of her.I heard a knock at the door.

"Master, are you all right? I heard something slam against the wall. May I come in?" Jane asked. I sighed. Of all my guards, Jane was my favorite. I was never one to ask for help or guidance, but I knew that she and Bella were rather good friends. Perhaps she could be of assistance.

"Yes, Jane. I'm fine. You may come in." I seriously wondered if I would regret this later.

Jane came in, frowning when she saw the book on the floor. Gingerly, she picked it up, her features creasing when she saw the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Master, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about Bella."

I straightened. "What about Bella, Jane?" I tried to look innocent, although I was probably failing miserably.

"About what you're going to do about... what happened between you two. I mean, you can't not ever talk to each other. You two are clearly in love."

I raised an eyebrow. Was it really that obvious. "I don't know what your talking about, Jane. My realationship with Bella is strictly... platonic." I snarled the word platonic.

"Right, so you just threw a _book_ at the _wall _for no apparent reason? With all due respect, I've never seen you this... stressed or miserable before, Master."

I groaned, then put my head in my hands. "What do I do, Jane? I'm in such a mess. I love Bella so much. Lei è così bella, Lei è la stella più luminosa del cielo più buio."

"But what about Sulpicia?"

"I do love Sulpicia, but in more of the sibling sense of the word. Besides, over the years we've drifted.... We were never meant to be."

Jane seemed content. "Then tell Bella that."

I leaned back and crossed my legs. "Thank you, Jane. Can you tell Bella to meet me here in half an hour?"

She nodded, then left. I stood up and brushed myself off. I was going to have a talk with my wife.

Sulpicia stared hurtly up at me.

"Y-Y-You're leaving me?" She asked, pain inflicting her voice. She twirled a strand of golden hair around her fingers, as she always had done when she was deep in thought.

I sighed. "Sulpicia, I love you, just not in _that _way anymore. You have to had noticed that we drifted apart in the last century."

She nodded. "I know... but can't we fix this? We' ve been together for over six centuries!"

I shook my head. "No, my dear. But I know you will find someone who will stay with you forever."

She smiled softly. "Thank you Aro."

She stood up and turned to leave. " Oh, Aro, may I ask one last thing of you?"

" Anything."

"May I have one last kiss goodbye?"

I frowned, but nodded. She sat down next to me on my bed."

"Arrivederci, amore mio." I murmured in Italian.

I brought my lips to hers. She threw her arms around my neck, and wrapped a leg around my waist.

"Ti chiamati ad essere per sempre." She muttered in my mouth.

I heard a small, heartbroken gasp, and Sulpicia and I broke apart, though her arms stayed around my neck.

When I saw who it was, I internally cursed myself in all the languages I knew. It was Bella.

"A-Aro?" Her perfect voice was strangely hoarse. I flinched at the hurt in it.

"Bella, look I-" I was cut off by Sulpicia.

"You're leaving me for HER!? I won't give you up easily Aro. We are meant to be forever." She stood up and stormed out.

I turned back to Bella. "Bella, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Aro." She once again turned and ran. I wasn't going to let her go this time. I ran after her. She was much weaker then a newborn should have been, and I gained on her. She suddenly stopped and turned. She concentrated on me. Soon,I felt numb, and I couldn't move. I could only watch as she ran farther, and farther until I couldn't see her. A few minutes later, I felt the feeling go back into my body. I fell to the ground and swore and dry sobbed. I had just lost the most important person in my life, thanks to one idiotic mistake.

End of Chap. Since I didn't update yesterday, I felt like giving you a sneak peek of the next chap.

It's called Moot Point, and it's from Bella's POV

_Bella's POV_

_I looked around. I was back in Seattle. I groaned and dropped to my knees. The pain was excrutiating. I neede to hunt. I listened to the noise, hoping to hear someone. I heard a girl scream. I ran toward the noise. I saw a young girl, about 12, being surrounded by a group of men. I walked up to them._

_"Get away from her." I snarled._

_T'hey looked up in surprise, and backed away. The girl looked at me. "Run." I mouthed. She nodded and ran quickly away. _

_I glared at the men. "What were you doing?" I asked, quietly, but venomously._

_They laughed. "Same thing we could do to you sweetheart." One of them laughed._

_Venom pooled in my mouth.I tensed, then pounced. I sucked the blood out of each of them. Good Riddance to bad rubbish._

_I heard someone clap. "Bravo, Bella." I turned around and gasped. It was Edward._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
REVIEW!!! I'll write the Italian translations in the next chap.


	5. Moot Point

Destiny

Moot Point

Ok, next chap! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was really Busy. The Italian from the last chapter, when translated is: **Lei è così bella, Lei è la stella più luminosa del cielo più buio**- She is so beautiful. She is the brightest star in the darkest sky. **Ti chiamati ad essere per sempre- **We are meant to be the next chap.

Bella's POV

I ran until I was far away from Ar- _him_. I hadn't wanted to numb him.... but I had to. It was an exact copy of Alec's power. I had gotten it when Alec had accidentally brushed my hand when he pointed me to _his _room_._ I looked around. I was back in Seattle. I groaned and dropped to my knees. The pain was excrutiating. I neede to hunt. I listened to the noise, hoping to hear someone. I heard a girl scream. I ran toward the noise. I saw a young girl, about 12, being surrounded by a group of men. I walked up to them.

"Get away from her." I snarled.

T'hey looked up in surprise, and backed away. The girl looked at me. "Run." I mouthed. She nodded and ran quickly away.

I glared at the men. "What were you doing?" I asked, quietly, but venomously.

They laughed. "Same thing we could do to you sweetheart." One of them laughed.

Venom pooled in my mouth.I tensed, then pounced. I sucked the blood out of each of them. Good Riddance to bad rubbish.

I heard someone clap. "Bravo, Bella." I turned around and gasped. It was Edward.

"Hello, Angel. It's really been too long since I last saw your lovely face." He purred, stroking my face with his thumb. I slappedhis hand away.

"Get a-away from m-me, Cullen!" I stammered angrily. Yes, he had cheated on me, Yes he had left me in _Italy_ to die,and yes, he was a cokcy, arrogant bastard. But that didn't stop him from being devastatingly gorgeous with a musical, velvet voice. Compared to _him_, with his angel's face, perfect resonant face, shiny, black hair reaching his shoulders, and alluring red eyes, he was a human to a vampire. But still, Edward was still handsome. I suddenly heard a voice that was strikingly similar to Edward's. I looked at him. He wasn't talking, just staring intently at me. I shuddered, and looked away. Creepy. _Really_ Creepy. I gasped, remembering how I had slapped his hand away. I had copied his power.

_"You can copy other's powers, just by touching their hands." _Aro had told me. I clutched my midsection, pain filling me at the thought of _his_ name. I dropped to my knees, dry sobbing. Edward knelt next to me, putting an arm around my shouldrs. I sighed quietly as I began to listen to his thoughts.

_My poor Bella. I still love her, and I didn't want to leave her. I wonder if she still loves me. _ Edward thought. I frowned. What did he mean he didn't want to leave me?

"Ed-"

"Be-" We both cut each other off. Edward smiled crookedly. "Go ahead, Bella."

I nodded my thanks. " Edward, I have two questions. First, Why does Aro keep breaking my Second, Why did you leave me in Italy?" My dead heart broke into a million little pieces at the mention of his name again.

Edward sighed. "Bella, Aro doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone. He just uses women for beauty, show, and um....sex." He looked uncomfortable. "He has too much power to love another. As for your question about my leaving you... I didn't want to. I was forced to." He paused. I took the moment to speak.

"By who?"

He grimaced. "By Aro Volturi."

I snorted. "That's such a lie, Edward. I saw him the entire time. He didn't do anything like that." I was careful not to say _his_ name again.

Edward frowned. "Aro has another power, Bella, besides reading minds. He has the power of manipulation. He can make people do whatever he wants, just by having physical contact with them."

I rembered how Aro had briefly touched Edward's hand to read his thoughts. Anger bubbled inside me. If was furious when I had seen Edward, now I was absolutely livid.

"Why should I even trust you, Cullen?" I snarled.

Suddenly, Edward's face was only several inches away from mine. "Because I'm all you have left." I bit my lip, reveling in the truth of his words.

"I believe you, Edward." I spoke softly.

"Will you be my mate, love?"

I sighed. If Edward was telling the truth, which his thoughts seemed to say that he was, then he would really be my true mate. I think. " Yes, Edward."

He smiled, then stood up. "Thank you. We should get home, darling."

I stared up at him confusedly. Home? Oh! The Cullen's house.

I nodded, stood up, and took his outstreched hand as we walked to our home.

---- 3 Months Later----

Emmett scowled at Edward, angry and a little miffed at losing to him at the video game they had been playing.

"You totally cheated, Edward. Stupid mind reader." He grumbled.

We all laughed. Well, except for me. I forced a laugh. It wasn't like I wasn't happy, I was... I just wasn't. I loved the Cullens, really I did. But I missed the Volturi. I missed Jane and Alec and Demitri. But I mostly missed Aro. So much. I suddenly stood up.

"I need to hunt." I mumbled. The Cullens looked up.

"Sure, Bella. Do you want me to go with you?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. He nodded, stood up, and bent his head to kiss me. He then sat down and continued arguing with Emmett. I left the house, and ran into the forest, looking for an animal to feed on. Yes, human blood tasted better, but animal blood filled me. Besides, Human blood reminded me of the Volturi, and anyways, I was a Cullen, a vegetarian. I heard footsteps, and turned around to face the unforgetable red eyes of Aro Volturi.

Ok, so, 2 things.

1. Edward is not as innocent as he looks. His 'human pet' Kristine, is still around. You'll see her in the next chapter.

2. Bella only believed Edward because she was weak, heartbroken and naive. Don't hate her (Or me.)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. So We Meet Again, Unfortunately

Destiny

So We Meet Again, Unfortunately

Hi!!!!!! Ok, so I felt like updating today, because.... yeah.

Twilight Fan: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh My Carlisle, RobertPattinsonIsSoHAWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Um, Yeah... That's not what you're here for.

Twilight Fan: Oh. Is it to tell everyone that Edward Cullen is REAL?

Me: He's not.... and No.

Twilight Fan: Is it to tell everyone that the Volturi PWNS?

Me: They totally do.... but no.

Twilight Fan: Is it to tell everyone that even though Edward's hot, the Volturi could kick his butt?

Me: They would... and could.... but no. *leans over and whispers something in fan's ear) Mutters -The Story- Murmurs- Stephenie Meyer owns- Whispers- Cameron Bright is gorgeous.

Twilight Fan: OH!!! Musical Night doesn't own Twilight. Cameron really is cute =D.

My eyes widened as my heart dropped. It was him. Aro Volturi. His blood red eyes were intense, and held my gaze. His glorius face was smiling, and framed by dripping wet black hair, due to the now heavily pouring rain. His shirt clung to his body, showing off every muscle and ab in his body. I couldn't look away from him; he was too beautiful. Life was so cruel, here he was, dripping wet and STILL looking better then all of the Cullens, and my 'mate', combined. And here I was... a vampire, and even human women were more beautiful than I.

"Dearest Bella," he breathed, taking a step towards me. I instantly stepped back.

"S-S-Stay away from me!" I stammered. Yeah, he was a heartbreaker... but a gorgeous heartbreaker.

"Bella... Tu sei il mio unico amore." He purred in Italian. Did he really think that telling me... stuff in Italian would make me fall in love with him again. And anyways, he could be saying 'I hate you. You suck. Go to hell.' for all I knew. His freaky powers of manipulation would not work on me!

"Shut up, Aro. If you think you can ' manipulate' me, well.. IT WON'T WORK!" I inwardly laughed.

"Manipulation? What?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, Edward told me all about your power."

"Ed- Bella!!!! I don't have powers of 'manipulation'! I love you!! Edward has been lying to you. I promise." He begged.

I scowled." Why should I believe you? Edward is my mate." Crap. Why did I say that? He looked heartbroken. Well.... He deserved it! Now he knows how I felt when he broke my heart. Love is so complicated.

"Your mate?" he croaked. I nodded, feeling too much pain from seeing him in pain.

Suddenly, his face lit up. " Bella, do you and Edward kiss?"

I nodded. If I could blush, I would have been a tomato.

He clapped his hands, like a young child. " Have you mated yet?"

My eyes widened. " Aro... something or the other... Volturi! That is none of your buisne-"

He cut me off. " Just answer the question."

I shook my head no. He nodded, pleased. " Okay. When you and Edward hold hands.. do you feel a spark?"

I frowned. " Um... no?"

He grinned like a Chesire Cat." Here, take my hand." He streched his hand out for me to take.

I was having an internal battle with myself. One side said, " NO!!!! BELLA, HE'S A HEARTBREAKING JERK!!! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIS HAND!!!"

The other said. "Bella, he promised! He loves you! Take his hand!"

I sighed, and took his hand. I felt warmth shoot through my hand. I looked up, surprised.

"Wha-?" I stared at our joined hands.

"Edward is not your real mate. I am." Aro stated.

I shook my head. "What about Sulpicia?"

Aro laughed. "She found her real mate. He was going to be her meal, but... Love is strange."

I nodded in agreement. " But I live here, Aro. I can't just leave."

. " Please Bella. I miss you, the guard misses you, even Caius misses you!" Aro pleaded.

I sighed. I missed them too. " Very well. But Aro..."

"Yes?"

"I just want to be friends."

He stared at me, hurt. " If... that is truly how you feel..."

"It is." I murmured. It hurt so much.

"Just friends."

I forced a smile. "Thanks."

It wasn't that I didn 't love Aro, it was a vision that Alice had. She had been watching the Volturi, when she saw something. A pretty human girl being led up to Aro. She had blond hair and silver eyes. Aro was staring lovingly at her. "Mi Amore." He had purred, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Not a small kiss. A long, passionate one, with love radiating from them.

I took out my cell phone and texted Alice that I was going to Italy, and to tell the Cullens I loved them.

I looked at Aro, who nodded, and began to run. I was going back to my home.

3rd Person's POV

Someone watched as Aro and Bella ran. A smirk graced her lovely face as she took out her cell phone, and dialed the oh so familiar number. They had been planning this for months, and now it was time to set it in motion. "Yes, they're going back to Italy. Yeah." She hung up. He had been right. He always was right. She chuckled softly. The 'happy' couple was not so happy anymoe. She sighed. It was such a shame that Sulpicia found a mate and had to leave them. It was much more of a shame that they had to be killed. Laughing, she walked away. She would soon have Aro. She flipped a strand of brown hair away from her face. She and Aro were meant to be. He had said that, and he was never wrong.

I'm sosososososososo sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been really busy. Yeah... Lame excuse, sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. A Beautiful Lie

A Beautiful Lie

Destiny

Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I was busy… again. So… I should be posting ANOTHER chapter today, because I haven't updated in a few months. Characters (Esme and Carlisle) are OOC.

Alice's POV

I watched out the window as Bella and Aro ran away together.

"Edward, she's gone!" I sang cheerily. Yes, cheerily. Sure, Bella was cool, but Edward's new girlfriend was awesome.

I ran down the stairs, where Emmett, Rose, Edward, Carlisle, Jazzy, Esme, and Kristine sat.

"Krissy!" I squealed.

"Ali!" She shrieked. We hugged, then sat down.\

"Jazz!" She screamed.

"Hey, Darlin'." Jazzy kissed her cheek.

Rose grinned at Krissy. "You curled your hair. And Oh my gosh, is that Gucci!?" She pointed at Krissy's purse.

"New Spring line, Rose." Krissy smirked.

"Krissy! Is that a red Lamborghini?" Emmett asked. He had been wanting one forever. But Carlisle had said no.

Kristine grinned. "Yeah. Want it, Em?" Kristine was richer than we were.

"You are totally beast, sister!" Emmett whooped. He had been wanting one forever. But Carlisle had said no when he had asked for one.

Carlisle was sitting away from us, fiddling with his stethoscope.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen!" Kristine called.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, Kristine?"

She flashed him a practically vampire worthy smile. "Could you help me with my medical studies? You inspired me to want to be a doctor." Aww! How sweet. Kristine was an angel in disguise, I know it.

Carlisle scowled. "No, sorry. I believe that would be considered cheating. Besides, I did not have help with my studies in the Medical Field. I'm sure you can live."

Esme gasped. "Carlisle!" She turned to Kristine. "I'm sorry Kristine, sweetheart, he _actually_ liked Edward's old girlfriend, Bella. Don't pay any attention to him. He'll get over it sooner or later. Believe me. He will." She glared at Carlisle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know you actually liked Bella. You treated her like a daughter. So now you just cast her away like a piece of garbage, just because Edward cheated and broke up with her? What was she to you? Just a beautiful lie?" Carlisle snapped.

"Oh, sure. Just because Kristine is nicer, smarter, _and_ prettier than Bella you have to rebel against her. She's much more likeable than Bella. Give her a chance and grow up Carlisle." Esme sneered. I agreed with Esme. Carlisle was overreacting. I mean, Bella… as _my_ sister? Me, Alice FREAKING Cullen having a piece of unfashionable crap as my sister? I'd rather burn.

Edward looked over at me and smiled, nodding his head. Krissy looked confusedly at Edward. He whispered what I had thought into her ear. The whole family beamed at me. That is, except for Daddy Dearest. He glared at me.

"Alice, if you say that EVER again about Bella, I will rip your arms off and put them on then next rocket to Mars." He hissed

Jasper said nothing, but scowled.

I gasped." Carlisle! You wouldn't!"

His unwavering gaze met mine. "I swear on my whole existence I would."

Esme rolled her eyes. "No he wouldn't. Alice, dear, he's just trying to intimidate you." Her eyes locked with Carlisle's. "Anyways, You know he doesn't have the courage to."

Carlisle's eyes flashed. "Shut up."

"Make me." Scoffed Esme.

Carlisle stood up, drew back his hand, and slapped her across the face.

"Learn the concept of honesty. It will do you good." He snarled before staling upstairs.

We exchanged glances, and then let the awkward silence overpower us. We had a ball to go to later anyways. And that meant shopping.

Esme excused herself, not to cry, but to go hunting with her favorite boy-toy. I hope you know what I mean by 'hunting'. I didn't blame her. Carlisle had been…different since Bella left. It was either him or us. And I _know _it's not us.

What did you think? Yes, I know it was OOC. But it's MY FREAKING STORY!!!! If I kept to the characters, Bella would be with Edward, Esme and Carlisle wouldn't fight, and I'd have written TWILIGHT!

Thanks so much, I love you guys!

~Amy Cahill

Destiny© is a Fanfiction of Twilight. While Ms. Cahill does not own Fanfiction or Twilight, she does own Destiny©. All Rights Reserved. Copyright 2009-2010;


	8. Jealousy

Jealousy (But Don't Tell Bella)

Destiny

MWAHAHAHA! I totally told you I'd update again... in the same day. TAKE IT!

Aro's POV

I ran with Bella, who was laughing. It seems that she had not run for a while. Bella smiled at me.

"Four Months." She said, grinning as she answered my unspoken question. Wait, what?

"Pardon?" I yelled, trying to be heard over the wind. Then I remembered she was a vampire. (A/N Lol, Aro- Face-Palm) Oops.

"Never mind!"

I suddenly stopped. Bello, who was right behind me tried to stop, but instead crashed into me. We rolled onto the ground, she on top of myself. She made a move to get up, but I wouldn't have it. I pushed her head down, crushing her mouth against mine. If she really wanted to only be friends, she would've pushed herself off, maybe slap me, and then walked in the opposite direction. But she didn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck. After at least 5 minutes, her eyes widened.

"This is wrong." She stood and brushed herself off. She turned and jogged towards the Volturi castle. I sighed as I watched her. Isabella Cullen was gone. In her place was Bella Volturi.

I glared at the phone I was talking into. "Si, si. Ahhhhh. Buo- NON!" I yelled. (A/N Yes, yes. Ahhhh. Ye-NO!) Ugh. Why do people always contact me? They should try Caius, or Marcus. Mmm, probably Caius. Marcus depresses people. I hung up on the still talking person. Don't judge me.

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

"GAH! TU FESSACHIONE AMERICANO TOURISTAS!" I screamed into the phone. (A/N GAH! YOU IDIOT AMERICAN TOURISTS!)

"Aro?" A soft, high voice said. Damn. Wrong Person.

"Stephanie?" I asked.

"What the hell, Aro? I call in and you tell me I'm a stupid American Tourist. I mean, I'm from England! Not that hard to remember!"

"Um, sorry. Listen, Stephanie, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Okay, what?" I could imagine her flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You're a metamorphagous, and you channel emotions, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

" Well I- STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES, CARSON!" I shrieked.

"Whatever. Go on."

"I need some help. You see, Sulpicia and I... divorced. She found a human mate. I on the other hand have fallen in love with a human I turned. Her name is Bella Swan."

I heard the sound of someone spitting out a liquid.

"What are you drinking?" I asked amusedly.

"Blood bags. You divorced? Why? Awww! WAIT! BELLA SWAN?! Oh My Gosh! Like everyone knows her."

I spent the next 2 hours explaining and answering Stephanie Carson's questions, Including my relationship with Bella.

"STEPHANIE!"

"Oh... right sorry." I could imagine her grinning slightly.

"So you see, I need your powers-and you- to make Bella jealous. All you need to do is make yourself a human (Preferably blonde with green eyes. Bella will hate that.) and kiss me. Make sure to make the kiss loving. I'll act as though I love you. Can you please do that?"

She paused. "Sure, I don't see why not. When do you want me there?"

"May 14. The day of the ball." I smirked as we said goodbye. Things were working out fantastically.

The day of the ball came faster than expected. Before anyone showed up, the guard and Bella showed up in the throne room. Bella smiled wanly at me. I returned the smile. Suddenly the doors burst open, and Stephanie walked in. "Mi amore." I purred, and gathered her in a kiss. The 'love' was so strong I could feel it radiating off of us. Stephanie was a master. I felt a heart break. _Bella's _heart break.

We broke apart. "Everyone, this is Stephanie Carson, my one true love." We shared a 'loving' smile. Bella moved to shake Stephanie's hand. They shook. Bella's eyes flashed, turning a bright red. Then returned to a calm crimson shade. Interesting.

Later that night Stephanie and I were dancing along with 500 other vampire couples. Bella was nowhere to be seen. Stephanie even as a human was dazzling, in a midnight blue gown, her golden hair waving to her lower back. Her green eyes were emeralds. She herself was an angel. I wore a black corduroy jacket with a black tie , black shoes, and a white shirt. I looked rather good.

Suddenly, everyone stopped dancing and stared at the doors. A red-brown haired girl entered on the arm of a handsome black haired vampire. Bella and Alec. (A/N Alec is 19)Bella's red eyes were a lovely pair to her black dress. The bodice appeared to be velvet, while the skirt I knew was hand loomed Japanese silk.. Her hair was in an elegant updo. She could have easily been a Romanian princess. (A/N Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side reference). Alec had a calm, royal look on his face. His tuxedo had obviously been fitted and made for him. He had donned a black cloak and polished black Italian shoes. They looked elegant and beautiful. More beautiful than any vampire.

Edward Cullen watched with an open mouth. He wore a green shirt with black pants. The human beside him was dressed cheaply, in a green gown (matching Edward's shade of green) to her knees with an old pink necklace. Esme wore a bright yellow gown that didn't flatter her. Rosalie and Emmett looked…decent. Rosalie in a soft pink gown also to her knees, Emmett in a baby blue tuxedo. Alice looked like a child in a too-big red dress that clutched at her tiny stick figure, Jasper wore a white dress shirt with brown pants. Carlisle was best dressed in an entire black ensemble.

Alec took Bella's arm and began to twirl her gracefully. She easily kept up, her eyes sparkling. Alec leaned in and tenderly kissed her. Real Love. So painfully beautiful. For the whole dance they stared into each other's eyes, giving one another a kiss now and then.

Marcus smiled softly. Caius grinned. I scowled.

This night was _not _going as I had planned.

How did you like it? Parts 2 of 4 for this chapters twist. I hope I can update soon.

Yours Truly,

Amy Cahill

P.S. Scroll to the Bottom of the page.

Destiny© is a Fanfiction of Twilight. While Ms. Cahill does not own Twilight or Fanfiction, she does own Destiny©. All rights reserved, Copyright 2009-2010.


	9. Oh, The Irony

**Destiny**

**Oh, The Irony**

I'm SOOOOOOO FREAKING SORRY I haven't updated in like a YEARRRR! :( I was too lazy...I'm SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! :(

Anyways, don't own anyone...so yeah, the EPIC Twilight belongs to Stephenie...and I'm just sad enough to try and make something off of it...Enjoyyy

!#^&%~!#$%^%$#$3333- DIVIDING LINE-

Bella's POV

My mouth curved into a small smirk as I noticed Aro... and everyone, watching us. Wow. It was nice to be the center of attention for once. I wasn't perfect, my singing pretty much sucked, and I wasn't as pretty as Sulpicia, or Jane, or really anyone, but still.

Alec grinned at me. "Enjoying yourself?" He purred in that sexy Italian accent pretty much all the men on the Volturi had.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks for this by the way." I kissed him, and we smiled.

Ok, confession time. Alec and I didn't 't love each other...that way anyhow. See, when I shook Stephanie's hand, I read her mind. Basically, Aro had planned the whole thing to make me jealous. ME! Stephanie could make 'love' radiate off of anyone, it was her power. A few weeks ago, I had found out about that I could copy powers. And I had copied Stephanie's. I at first, was hurt, confused, angered. But thn I formed something of a retort. I was now 'in love' with Alec. I wasn't using him though. He knew (I had told him about the whole mess, and he agreed to help), and using Stephanie's power, I had done it. I had fooled everyone. The guilt still ate away at me, and a bit of pain filled my face. I had never been a good liar.

Looking over at the ever gorgeous Cullens (I was shocked they had come) I noticed their clothes. Figure hugging lovely dresses for the girls, and flattering tuxedoes for the men. They were beautiful. Carlisle, I had to admit, looked the best.

As the music stopped, I turned to Alec, who bowed and kissed my hand. We smiled at each other, and he walked off to greet some old acquaintances. Not friends, though. The Volturi didn't have friends.

Aro and Stephanie, looking perfect, walked over to me.

"Erm, hello Bella." Stephanie chirped. She smiled awkwardly. I returned the smile. "Evening, Stephanie."

Aro stared at me. "El bello come il suo nome" He murmured in Italian, before seeming to snap back into reality. He clapped his hands in excitement. "Good Evening Bella! You look lovely tonight. I see you know Steph?'

I nodded wordlessly, and his grin grew. "Perfect! Isn't she charming?" He turned to the Carson girl.

Stephanie tilted her head to the side. "It appears so, Aro."

Aro looked back at me, his long dark hair fanning against his shoulders. 'It seems I was wrong about what I said before?"

I smirked. "What is wrong and right?" I retorted cryptically.

Aro tossed his head back and laughed, as handsome as ever. Jessica would have rated him a 20 out of 10 Hawtie.

Suddenly, the room was set in chaos. A woman near me bared her white teeth and snarled. She spat something in what I though was Greek.

Soon the whole room was filled with screams. I could only make out one. "DOG! FILTHY MONGREL! You DARE come here!" A loud male voice screamed. The Cullens and I froze. I looked over, and met Carlisle's eyes. No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't be that DAMN stupid.

A voice broke out over the now deadly silent crowd. "Hey Bells. Long time, no see." Jacob walked over and smiled sadly at me, as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

I whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Jake-"

Jacob glared at me. "Sorry? SORRY? You had me so fricking worried. And Charlie! He's damn near sick with depression. The only thing saving him is Sue. But you don't care. You forgot. You always forget." He choked back a sob and angrily punched a wall, leaving a huge hole.

"Jake! I care. I care." I screamed in agony, throwing myself onto him, and kissing him. He hugged me back tightly.

"it's okay, I should be sorry. I'm sorry." Both of us smiled through the tears, mine blood red, but still.

Jake sniffed. "God, Bella. You stink. You're insanely hot, but you stink." I looked at him sadly.

Realization hit him. "No...way..." He turned to Edward. "YOU FREAKING TURNED HER?"

Edward scowled. "No."

I jumped in. "Look, it's late. Why don't we discuss this tomorrow, after everyone's left, and you've gotten some sleep."

Aro spoke suddenly. "He may sleep here."

Jake nodded. "Ok." He turned to Aro. "But look, 'buddy', I don't-" He stopped suddenly. Staring at Stephanie Carson. I should have noticed that as soon as he had come in, Stephanie had been fixated on him.

"Wow." Jake muttered.

Strangely, a change went through Stephanie, as her skin turned pale white, her eyes bright red, and her hair a soft amber.

She looked at Jacob. "Stephanie Carson." She stuck her hand out and a goofy smile slid across her face. "But call me Steph."

Jacob stared at her, and smiled, seeing nothing wong with the beautiful vampire in front of him. "Jacob. Call me Jake."

Aro and I stared at each other. Weird.

1234233`!#^&%~!#$%^%$#$3333- DIVIDING 

The room had been cleared out, as the vampire guests settled in their rooms. Stephanie and Jake were somewhere together. Aro and I were sitting in the throne room.

"I can't believe you did that to me." I spat.

Aro sighed. "I know. I am sorry." Suddenly, he glared at me. "But I have a right to be mad too. How dare you simply try to fall in love with MY guard."

We scowled at each other. Then sighed.

He walked up to me. I looked up at him. "All's fair in love and war." I murmured.

He nodded. "I agree. But which is this?"

I smiled. "Love. Definitely love." I stood and pressed my lips to his.

DIVIDING LINE!-

No one's POV

A loud shriek was heard as a female dropped her binoculars, flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, and stormed off.

He will be mine. I was promised that. But Bella Swan, you will not be spared. No more Girl. The figure thought as the night seemed to get a little darker...

-9752-

REVIEWWWW

I wuv you.. :)


End file.
